Sunny Sky Days
by A.W.Tetsuya27
Summary: Tsuna doesn't know what to give for Reborn's birthday. Two-shot. Reborn's and Tsuna's birthday Drabble. R27
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Other fanfiction of birthdays! It's 11 PM and it took me so DAMN long because STUPID Microsoft Word kept FUCKING closing on me.**

**Kind of rushed but hope you enjoy. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBORN! Irony: it's also my brother's birthday XD**

**Pairings:** R27

**Note: **Unbetaed, very possible grammar mistakes and especially (damn keyboard) spelling mistakes

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR or song' Stand Too Close' of Motion City Soundtrack

Enjoy!

_Huff Huff Huff_

'_I need to hurry'_

On a shopping district a certain brunet was running at full speed through all the shops. If you're wondering who it is, then I'll clarify that it certainly is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the future Vongola Decimo. Now, if you're also wondering why he is running though all the shops, I'll gladly answer that question with two words.

_Reborn's Birthday_.

It had already been a year since the Arcobaleno's curse was lifted so you could say it's Reborn's first birthday in his Adult form since he became a baby. It took one year for the Arcobaleno to regain their original forms, in some cases. Not everyone took a year, and some are still in the process of gaining their bodies back. One could say they all had spontaneous growth spurs and Reborn, even if he hasn't completely reached his original age, is currently the oldest of the Arcobaleno being 19 years old.

That's why Tsuna wanted to search for a perfect present for his tutor since it would be a special birthday for Reborn. But our little Tsuna completely forgot about it and that's why he's searching for _anything_ the actual day of the hitman's birthday.

Tsuna, his friends, most of the other Arcobaleno, and other various people had organized a birthday party at Tsuna's house for Reborn.

And it would start in 2 hours.

So that's why our 15-year-old Tsuna is currently searching like crazy. He literally had _no idea_ about what to give to the other since: 1) Reborn already had money (lots of it). 2) Clothes are out of the question. 3) Other things too.

What could he give to a man who already literally had everything one could have?!

The only answer that popped in Tsuna's mind was "handmade gift".

That would be the only possible option, but Tsuna thought about it the day it needed to be done so it gave him very little time to be able to make any decent gift.

And he knew Reborn was _really_ picky about his gifts.

Tsuna stopped running in front of a bench and plopped on the bench. His stamina had exponentially grown with Reborn's tutoring –torturing- ways, but that didn't mean that the other couldn't get tired if he had already ran for 1 and a half hours with inhumane speed.

He tried to regain his breathing , but the task turned out to be more difficult than Tsuna had thought. While trying to breath all the air he could get, Tsuna turned to look at the sky. That day, the sky was a beautiful blue wit clouds, and on the distance you could see the bright sun in its entire splendor. It was a truly breathtaking sight.

Tsuna closed his eyes and just tried to relax with the sounds that were on the street.

The passing cars, the chatter of people, the footsteps of the people that passed behind Tsuna's bench, and then after a few seconds was when he heard it.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no

Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii..."

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw Hibird fluttering in front of his face. The yellow puffball instead of continuing the song as it usually did, stopped and looked expectantly at Tsuna. The other raised his hand and Hibird perched on one of the fingers while still looking expectantly at Tsuna.

The brunet, surprised, understood the message and lightly chuckled. Hibird wanted Tsuna to sing the rest. And so, Tsuna took a deep breath, tried to remember his school's anthem lyrics, and took off from where Hibird had left the song.

"Itsumo kawaranu

Sukoyaka kenage

Aah, tomo ni utaou

Namimori chuu"

The little bird seemed to want to sing with Tsuna since it sang the next verse.

"Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no

Heihei bonbon nami de ii

Itsumo kiowanu

Sukoyaka kenage

Hahaa, tomo ni waraou

Namimori chuu"

And Tsuna guessed Hibird wanted him to sing the last part since it once again went silent. And Tsuna couldn't do anything but accept the offer.

"Kimi to boku to de namimori no

Atarimae taru nami de ii

Itsumo issho ni

Sukoyaka kenage

Aah, tomo ni ayumou

Namimori chuu"

Tsuna finished singing and just stared at Hibird for a while with the bird looking at him with a rather satisfied look. It had been a little while since he had last sang. It was not that he didn't liked it. No. Nothing like that. He absolutely loved it. But with the exams that had been going on the past few days, he hadn't been able to do it that much.

Tsuna smiled warmly at Hibird, and then laughed quietly. That was when he suddenly remembered something that had happened not long ago.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna had just finished his homework, and he decided it was time for him to take a shower. Taking showers was one of his favorite things to do since he could sing without worrying about someone hearing him. He was just too embarrased to sing in front of anyone._

He had just entered the bathroom when he remembered he had forgotten his underwear. He quickly went for them and rushed to the bathroom. When he returned to the bathroom, in his rush, the door wasn't properly locked and it left the door a little ajar.

Tsuna went into the shower and started to sing in a not-so-loud but also not extremely low voice. He knew that the bathroom wasn't soundproof. But what he didn't notice was his door opening just a little bit more and the shadow of a certain hitman leaning on the wall, hearing his brunet student sing.

Now, it hasn't been explained, but even if Tsuna denies it, he has an extremely beautiful voice. It can be strong and powerful for some songs, or soft and comforting for others. But no matter which song he chose, he would always sing it with such feeling it left people speechless.

Some would even describe his voice as angelic.

And that voice was the reason as to why Reborn kept on hearing it while Tsuna was having a shower. Even of it was sometimes muffled by the water or even if it stopped for a moment before continuing. He heard it through it all.

So when Tsuna finished, dried himself, and put on some clothes, he was completely shocked at seeing that the door was open all along and that the person at the other side was none other than Reborn.

He almost wanted to faint from embarrassment right there and then. But Reborn's steady gaze that stared at him couldn't let him move.

Tsuna closed his eyes expecting some insult directed at him because of his voice or something, but instead other thing he never expected to happen was what occured.

Reborn patted Tsuna one the head fondly. He had on a little smile. Tsuna opened his eyes confused and gaped at the sight of a smiling Reborn. Not smirking. No mocking or malice either. Just a pure little smile.

The other saw the brunet's face and couldn't help but chuckle. Then he said with a soft tone.

"You sing really beautiful, Tsuna. You should do it more often."

Tsuna just looked at him trying to repair on the fact that Reborn had just praised him. Praised him. Oh Gosh. Then Hibari must be acting kind*.

Reborn just ruffled Tsuna's hair some more, and then walked out of the room leaving a slightly confused Tsuna with a quickly beating heart. (Tsuna's bathroom is in his room)  


_Flashback end_

Tsuna's eyes widened as he recalled the not-so-past memory. It had happened about two weeks ago, and it still made his heart to beat quicker by just remembering it. But it had just given him a great idea about what to do for Reborn's birthday. Tsuna looked at Hibird again and smiled softly at the yellow bird.

"Thanks a lot Hibird."

The bird chirped in a happy tone as a reply a "Tsunayoshi!" and flew off. Tsuna watched the bird fly away until it could no longer be seen, and began to stand up. He had quite a lot to do if he really was going to do what he thought. When he completely stood from the chair, he noticed that the people who had previously been walking behind him had stopped and where currently looking at him with dumbfounded expressions.

It seemed they had heard him sing with Hibird and had stopped to keep listening to him and the little bird. Some even had their phones on their hands either on voice recording or boldly taking video.

Tsuna began to madly blush at the thought that all this people had heard him sing, and he began to run towards Namimori Park. There he could calmly begin to prepare his present.

…..

It was finally Reborn's party. A lot of people attended to it. From Dino, to Hibari (who was promised a fight after it), to even a few of the Varia. All the Arcobaleno were there. Yuni also went with Gamma, and also Byakuran went. The place was bustling with most if not all of the people that Tsuna had met throughout his life after Reborn appeared. Everyone arrived, but Reborn noticed that one was missing.

It was his favorite person, and student, Tsuna.

He admitted that he liked the brunet quite a lot, and Reborn was one who knew himself very well, and later discovered that he _loved_ the brunet. And since he already had a more proper age than before (at least he was not a _baby_ anymore), he thought that he'd give it a shot. He had decided that after the party he would tell Tsuna how he felt.

So when he noticed that the other hadn't arrived, he lightly frowned. Where could Tsuna be? It's not like the other had anything else to do. Reborn kept discretly glancing at the door while talking with the guests, but his closest friends noticed that Reborn's mind was elsewhere. Fon sporting an amussed expression approached Reborn. Fon was currently having the body of a 15 year old,

"Are you waiting for someone, my friend?"

Reborn turned to look at Fon, and then glared at the other as if daring Fon to tell anyone.

"No, Fon. I'm waiting for no one."

Right on cue, when Reborn said that, Tsuna crossed the entrance and closed the door behind him. Reborn's head snapped toward his direction, and when he saw that it was Tsuna who entered, a wave of relief passed over him.

Fon just watched with amusement how the other's expression softened at the sight of Tsuna, and how the other seemed relieved. He chuckled lowly so as for Reborn wouldn't hear him. It seemed his solitary friend had taken a liking to his own student. Fon then had an idea, and he smirked.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun!" He called over Reborn. Tsuna turned to look at them and waved a hello to them. Then he started walking towards the pair.

Reborn stood frozen for a second and then he turned towards Fon and gave the Chinese a hard glare. The other didn't seem the least bit affected by it though.

Tsuna finally arrived to where the pair was and looked at Fon. With a smile he said

"Hello, Fon-san."

Fon nodded in acknowledgement. Then Tsuna looked towards Reborn, and his smile turned even brighter.

"Hello, Reborn. And Happy Birthday!" At the last sentence he tilted his head to the side cutely, and closed his eyes. Too bad, because he missed the sight of both Arcobaleno slightly blushing.

"Chaos, Dame-Tsuna." Said Reborn after hiding his blush.

Tsuna pouted a little at the nickname, but then only sighed. He then had a small smile back on again.

"Well, I'll go greet the others. See you later Reborn." Tsuna said as he started to walk away, and then you couldn't see him in the crowd.

Reborn and Fon kept looking towards hos direction until Fon spoke again.

"Seems you have taken a liking to Tsuna-kun, haven't you?"

Reborn only growled and walked away from Fon, leaving the other to lightly chuckle at his friend's antics.

…..

"It's time for the Present Show Vongola Style! Everyone who brought me a present must give it to me on the stage, and based on the present you gave, you will receive points. The prize is whatever wish you want and I'll grant it."

Chatter, and some "Vooiii"s, broke in the crowd. They were all currently in the garden, and a stage had been settled there.A line was made and people started to go on the stage, each saying what their presents were. Some gave money, others clothe, some even weapons.

Yamamoto made a sword demonstration. He made different techniques with his sword. He did them _really _well. He received 80 points. Gokudera made a fireworks show, but they went a little out of control and ended up burning the neighbor's tree. He received 59 points. (Even if it burned a tree, Reborn had quite liked it.) Hibari passed on stage and just made Hibird sing a "Happy Birhday" tune. He received 50 points. (Hibird had sometimes instead of saying 'Reborn' Had said 'Carnivore'.) Ryohei made an EXTREME play with Lambo about some Shogunates that no one understood. They received 33 points. Chrome gave him some handmade cookies. She received 96 points. The highest score. (The cookies had been delicious…..) Even more people passed, until finally our favorite brunet went on stage. The only thing he had on his hands were the microphone everyone had passed with, and his iPod.

Reborn had been waiting for what Tsuna would give him, but now he literally had no idea what the other would give him. Tsuna timidly spoke through the microphone.

"Ummm…. Reborn, as a gift I won't give you anything material for I know that you already have everything I would give you. So I decided to give you a song. Or more like sing you one. I chose it for you with my feelings in mind so I hope you like it."

The last sentence was said with a warm smile directed his way that made most of the audience blush. But most were thinking 'Singing? Can Tsuna even sing?'

But Reborn knew more than them, and he knew what Tsuna's voice was like. And he felt excitement bubble in his being at the thought of hearing it again, and curiosity at which song would the brunet choose.

Tsuna directed his iPod towards the speakers and pushed a button in his device that made music immediately start playing. It was a fast and joyous beat and when it barely started Tsuna started to sing with the beat in a beautiful voice that stunned everyone into silence. It matched with the music perfectly and everyone listened intently to the lyrics.

"_If I stand too close I might fall in_

_But if I'm too far gone I'll never win_

_If you believe in me I might just want to spend some time with you again_

_I'm afraid I tend to disappear into an anxious state when you draw near _

_There is no reasoning it's quite a silly thing _

_But it's the way I've been for years _

_So I will understand if you don't stay _

_They say I'm great at first but then the magic fades _

_Into an awful hue of dismal views and pessimistic attitude_

All this distance 

_Years of sweet resistance _

_Swirling over head _

_Like angry clouds of discontent _

__

I have apologized a billion times 

_When I've gone off the wall like Busta Rhymes _

_And pulled a stupid stunt that left you thinking _

_there was something wrong with me _

_you've thrown a few choice phrases at my way _

_And I've ignored them all as best I could _

_Except that tiny bit _

_How I just can't commit _

_There is some truth in what you say _

__

All this distance 

_Years of sweet resistance_

_Swirling over head _

_Like angry clouds of discontent  
_

_If I stand too close I might fall in _

_But if I'm too far gone I'll never win _

_If you believe in me I might just want to spend some time with you again_

_I'll spent some time with you again  
_

_If I stand too close I might fall in _

_But if I'm too far gone I'll never win _

_If you believe in me I might just want to spend some time with you again"_

Then the music faded, and with that the voice that was singing it. Everyone was quiet. Tsuna's voice went high and sometimes low with the music but it never strayed from the beat. They had both united perfectly creating a melodic sound.

No one had made any sound and Tsuna was starting to become even more nervous than he already was. He had barely gathered enough courage to walk onto the stage. That's why he had arrived late to the party. That's about the only thing he had done the past two hours since he immediately knew which song he wanted, and he already knew all his playlist songs by heart.

Tsuna was about to mutter a sorry and run from the stage until he heard some claps from the crowd. He turned to face whoever was clapping him, and was surprised to see it was Reborn who had the same smile he had when he heard Tsuna sing forn the first time. The same smile that sent butterflies into Tsuna's stomach.

Afterwards, more people began to join Reborn, starting with his closest friends, until everyone in the crowd was cheering for him, or clapping. Tsuna even saw Hibari from afar smiling a little and also applauding Tsuna.

Happiness bubbled inside of him and Tsuna broke into a huge smile that made lots of people nosebleed.

When the noise died down, Reborn spoke through his own microphone.

"100 points, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna was surprised momentarily but then he broke into another smile. Now, he didn't mind Reborn calling him that since you could say it was their own 'special endearment'.

Tsuna walked off the stage and was received by lots of people congratulating him for winning (since he was the last), or others telling him what a beautiful voice he had, or the like. Lastly, he arrived in front of where Reborn was.

The crowd had already turned their attention towards their own business. Everyone had began to chat animatedly again.

Tsuna took Reborn's sleeve in his hand, and started to walk him towards his own room. They crossed all the house and went upstairs –which was off limits to the people who didn't live in the house-.

Tsuna closed the door behind him and looked at Reborn who was standing at the center of the room. He began to walk towards Reborn until he stood in front of him. Tsuna was standing _really close_ to Reborn.

The other smirked and asked "So what's your wish Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna made a face that showed hesitation and confusion. Finally, he spoke.

"An answer."

Reborn's eyes widened a little. An answer? About what? About a question Tsuna had in mind? It was truly surprising taking the fact that Tsuna could have wished for almost anything and he just wished for an answer.

"And what's your question?"

Tsuna still looked hesitant, but he lifted his face and looked at Reborn's eyes directly. His eyes held hesitation, confusion, and determination.

"What does it mean if my heart beats faster for…" Tsuna left the question hanging in the air as he still looked very hesitant. But all Reborn could feel at the moment was _pain_. Pain because that meant Tsuna liked someone. And that maybe that someone might not be him. But Reborn hided the pain that showed in his eyes and waited for Tsuna to keep speaking.

It seemed Tsuna had made up his mind because the second time he looked at Reborn, all his eyes held was determination.

"If it beats faster for you?"

Silence impregnated the room, and none of them knew what to said.

Tsuna's words had began to sink in Reborn's brain, but he still couldn't believe them.

For him? Did Tsuna's heart beat faster _for him_?

They both stayed silent until suddenly Reborn cupped Tsuna's face with one of his hands, and grabbed his waist with the other as he said.

"It means you love me, Dame-Tsuna."

And with that, the space separating their lips was just a far away memory as Reborn kissed Tsuna.

**Now, this is not the end of the story. This is a two-shot. Today, for Reborn's birthday. Tomorrow, for Tsuna's. But it's a kind of continuation of this one only that it's a little more in the future.**

**To clarify that part. In this fic, Tsuna is 15 years old. A year older than the Canon. And about the curse, I know that in the manga it says that they will grow like normal people (except Lal) but I just rushed it a bit.**

_**Then Hibari must be acting kind*.-**_ About this, it just means went plain crazy XD

**I think that's all. Ohh! About my other fic named 'Protecting The Cloud', sorry!**

**I promise I'll update this week!**

**P.S. The song's quite good. Motion City Soundtrack is one of my favorite bands.**

**Link: ** watch?v=ubaesFXirJo

**Ciao**_  
__**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 Sorry

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA! I LOVE YOU ( 3 ) /**

**Now time to get serious an onto a not so happy topic.**

**I'm really sorry but today I won't be able to post Tsuna's birthday fic. I'll post it tomorrow since I ran out of time. I had a kind of busy afternoon today TT3TT**

**Sorry! I'll post it tomorrow!**

**Thank you for hearing and Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3 Tsuna's Birthday

**Little rushed, not much time now. Posting this very late. Very bad habit I'm getting.**

**Math took longer to answer than I thought.**

**Enjoy!**

**Unbetaed**

_3 years later_

_Beep Beep Beep_

Tsuna groaned as he tried to turn off his alarm. With bleary eyes he tried to look at the clock, and the time it showed meant that he still had 2 and a half hours before school. He was about to go back to sleep, but he suddenly froze midway through lying on his bed. His head turned to face the alarm clock again, and Tsuna's eyes widened at the date it was showing.

_October 14_

His birthday.

He didn't know whether to be happy or just continue with his sleeping, and try to forget about it. But the shuffle to his left indicated that he should already wake up before the other completely wakes up.

That other was Reborn, Tsuna's tutor and 3 years-and-counting boyfriend.

Reborn was sleeping on his hammock that morning. He had begun to lightly move, and his eyebrows to twitch, and Tsuna knew that he should get out of bed as soon as possible.

He sprung from his bed, took his uniform and some clean underwear, and went to take a morning shower. At mornings, Tsuna didn't sing in his showers either because of sleepiness or because he didn't want to wake anyone up. When he entered the shower, and hot water splashed his face, he began wondering.

Should he remind his friends about his birthday?

They would certainly be mad if he didn't tell them, but he knew they were all a little tired because of Reborn's party that had been yesterday. It had become an annual thing, celebrating Reborn's birthday that is. And since that day 3 years ago, Reborn had each year asked Tsuna to sing a song for him in his birthday. Now, Tsuna wasn't allowed to participate in the contest since everyone knew they would be no match to Tsuna's melodic voice.

The party had lasted until late, so probably they would all be sleepy. Tsuna didn't want to trouble them so he finally decided to not tell them anything. To just let that day pass as any other. He ignored the light ache he felt on his chest, and let the hot water relax him.

30 minutes later, he was already out of the bathroom with his uniform on and heading to the kitchen. It was still quite early so he knew his mom wouldn't be there until half an hour or so, because he always sets the alarm that specific day to be earlier.

He didn't know why he did it. He could just set his alarm as always. But it was one of the few special things he always did in his birthday. A type of reminder that that specific day wasn't like the others.

Tsuna began to cook a simple omelet for himself. He started lowly humming a song that he had liked while cooking. 15 minutes later, and a delicious looking omelet with a small serving of rice was ready on the table. He sat on his usual chair and muttered a low 'Itadakimasu' before starting to eat his omelet. He needed to admit that it had turned out pretty good. While eating, he noticed that the table was completely lonely without the other occupants of the house. But it had been his decision to wake up earlier that morning.

So immersed was Tsuna in his thoughts that he didn't notice a raven haired hitman walking down the stairs with soundless steps. Since Tsuna's back was facing him so the brunet couldn't see him. He began stalking him from behind wanting to surprise his smaller lover. Just as he was about to grab Tsuna's shoulders to surprise him, he was the one surprised in return when Tsuna _very_ quickly rotated his body to face Reborn, and his chopsticks were hovering just above Reborn's throat with the sharp side almost about to cut it.

Tsuna's eyes had turned into an orange hue, and held a serious gaze. Reborn was shocked at what his student had just done, but then it all turned into pride. He was the one who had taught Tsuna how to react like that. He couldn't help but feel smug about it.

Then it seemed that Tsuna's finally recognized _who_ he was threatening with his chopsticks and took them back. His eyes turned their normal honey hue, and he had a confused expression. Tsuna tilted his head to the side cutely.

"Reborn, what are you doing here at this hour?" asked the brunet.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Me? I should be asking _you_ the same. I usually get up at this hour. But you?"

Tsuna realized it was actually weird from him to wake up so early, but he wouldn't tell Reborn the reason because then he would need to remind Reborn that today it was his birthday. That is, if Reborn doesn't know already because since their birthdays are next to each other, it's actually very easy to remember them.

He fidgeted under Reborn's gaze a little, but then he gathered enough courage to lie to Reborn.

"I couldn't sleep all that well so when I woke up and saw the time, I decided to get up already to save me a wake up Vongola Style." Tsuna said while looking Reborn in the eye. He did the best he could to lie, and he needed to admit that throughout the past years he had become better at it, if that was a good thing.

Reborn looked at Tsuna some more until he sighed and patted Tsuna on the head. He began to ruffle the other's soft brown locks.

"Dame-Tsuna, be sure to tell me next time when you can't sleep well." Reborn said with a scolding tone.

Tsuna blushed at the concern the hitman was having for him, but he also felt a little guilty at the fact he had just lied to _Reborn_. The person he trusted the most.

"Okay, Reborn." Tsuna said with an increasing blush since the other's hands were still ruffling his hair.

Reborn smiled at Tsuna, ruffled his hair a bit more, and then began to walk towards the coffee machine that was in the kitchen. Mornings wouldn't be completed without his cup of espresso.

Tsuna watched Reborn's retreating back and he released a barely audible sigh.

It was going to be a long day with trying to avoid mentioning his birthday to anyone.

Tsuna kept eating his lunch and after a while Nana appeared with a sleepy face. She was surely surprised about her son's appearance so early in the morning, but didn't pry on it too much. It was her son's decision if he wanted to get up early or not so she let it be.

Nana approached Tsuna and took a bit of his remaining omelet with her hand. She ate it and her demeanor became brighter. She smilled happily and held a hand to her cheek.

"Oh my, Tsu-kun is still a great cook as ever!" she said with a smile still decorating her face. "You should cook more often Tsu-kun. Mama wouldn't mind it one bit."

Tsuna blushed at the praise even if he had already received similar of that kind because of his cooking. All of Tsuna's inner circle of friends knew about his gift with the kitchen. No one would hesitate to go to Tsuna's house if Tsuna would cook the dinner. Not even Hibari.

"Mom! I'm not as good as you." Tsuna tried to defend that he wasn't all that great. For him his cooking was just OK.

"Such a shy son I have. Don't worry, everyone loves your cooking." Nana kept smilling as she began walking towards the kitchen.

Tsuna turned an even darker shade of red. His mom just didn't know when to stop, did she?

But then it morphed into a sad expression. His eyes darkened.

She didn't remember, uh?

He shook his head, quickly gobbled the rest of his omelet and quickly ate his rice while trying not to choke. He ran towards the door, took his backpack, put on his orange scarf since the weather was getting quite chilly recently, put on his shoes, and with an 'I'm going!' closed the door behind him.

Reborn just watched Tsuna go. He then sighed as he passed a hand through his raven hair.

"You really are Dame, Tsuna. Not telling."

….

The day had been normal.

So normal it hurt Tsuna a bit.

He had walked through Namimori for over 1 hour looking at the people walking during early morning. He had seen Ryohei from afar but didn't bother calling the boxer out if Reyohei was doing his 'morning warm-up'. He started to walk all over the city looking at it. He knew every nook and cranny in Namimori. Or at least the most secret ones.

It was all because of Reborn's sometimes sudden exercise of running laps around Namimori or _through _Namimori that he knew of a lot of places. He knew some secret spots because he had searched for them as a type of sanctuary. A place he could be alone and think for a while.

Tsuna began heading towards Namimori 15 minutes before the bell rang. Namimori High wasn't all that apart from Namimori Middle so he knew that he would be able to arrive on time.

When he could see his school from afar he heard an all-too familiar 'Jyuudaime!' and a 'Tsuna'. He smiled and turned to look at his friends.

Besides the morning walk Tsuna had, everything was normal with that day.

Gokudera had a one-sided argument with Yamamoto as usual. Yamamoto replied back with cheesy phrases or plain flirted with Gokudera (they had started dating 2 years ago). They ate lunch on the rooftop. Ryohei also went to have lunch with them as well with Kyoko and Hana. More arguments broke out. Hibari bit Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei to death (he just spared a glance at Tsuna and nodded in acknowledgement).

All in all, it was a completely normal day. No mention of birthdays or anything of that sort.

And Tsuna felt quite hurt by it.

That meant no one had remembered it. _No one_. They had all forgotten that that same day was the day Tsuna was born. And that meant they didn't care. He began to feel an ache in his chest, and he wanted _so badly_ to tell them. To see their guilty faces for not remembering. To hear them apologize.

But that would be being selfish.

And Tsuna didn't want that.

So when Kyoko told him that she, Hana, and Haru would be hanging out all afternoon he said that it was okay. They didn't need to invite him. So when Yamamoto said that he and Gokudera would also hang out *cough*date*cough*, he said he had other plans. That they could both go alone. After all, he didn't want to be a third wheel. So when Reborn sent him a message saying that he had a meeting with the other Arcobaleno, and that he wouldn't arrive until midnight, he wished him good luck.

He wouldn't burden anyone with the fact that today it was his _special day_.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were standing in front of the school gate.

"Are you really really sure that you don't want to join us Tsuna?"

"Right Jyuudaime! What kind of right hand man would I be if I left you alone all afternoon?!"

They both had somewhat pleading expressions. Tsuna just chuckled at his friends' concerns.

"I'll be fine guys. I already told you that I had something to do this afternoon, and besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt your _date_." He emphasized the word 'date'.

Gokudera blushed a red that rivaled his G's hair color and began stuttering incoherent words.

Yamamoto just laughed sheepishly. "Okay, but if you need something you can call us anytime and come hang with us, okay?"

Tsuna smiled once again. "Sure."

They all stared at each other until Tsuna turned his back and began walking away from Namimori.

"Ciao, guys. Have fun!" he said over his shoulder and then looked back at the road in fornt of him while waving. His smile immediately turned from a fake bright one to a sad and bitter one. His eyes darkened.

Tsuna couldn't see it, but when he waved his goodbyes, Yamamoto and Gokudera's expressions also changed from their usual one to ones of sadness too.

"Why couldn't you tell us about today Tsuna?"

…

Tsuna aimlessly walked through the city with a dull look in his eyes. He ddin't notice any of the took out his cellphone and messaged his mom that he would arrive late that day. He kept walking but when his stomach began to protest he entered a fast food restaurant. There he ate a cheeseburger with some French fries and a drink, but before he left he noticed they were selling cupcakes that day.

With a sad smile he bought one and a candle with it and left.

He continued walking, and he finally decided that he should go to one of his secret places. He went to one that was a type of hill that overlooked all Namimori. It was a perfect place where one could see the scenery, with a soft breeze, and silence. There, standing alone at the top, was a Sakura tree. He sometimes went there to sing alone, other times, just to sing, and other times to let all sorrows out.

He walked to the tree. Slowly, he sat down on the grass and leaned his back on the tree. He was facing the whole scenery.

Time had slipped by so fast, and it was currently 7 PM. The Sun was already setting and the sky became dyed of colors from orange to violet. After a while of just staring at the sky he remembered a song he had sung the day of Reborn's birthday 3 years ago. The day they had declared their love for each other.

"_If I stand too close I might fall in_

_But if I'm too far gone I'll never win_

_If you believe in me I might just want to spend some time with you again"_

He then jumped onto the other chorus that had a slower beat.

"_All this distance _

_Years of sweet resistance _

_Swirling over head _

_Like angry clouds of discontent…"_

His voice faded after increasing his volume. And he kept staring at nothingness. Tsuna then began to take out the cupcake he had bought and the candle. He stabbed lightly the cupcake with the candle so it could be held on its own and then put his finger over the candle.

A little orange flame appeared hovering over his finger. It's orange glowing brightly but only flickering from time to time, as if showing that its owner was not happy. The candle immediately lighted up and it burned a soft orange hue.

Tsuna stared at it for some minutes until suddenly tears prickled at his eyes. He was quite surprised since during all day he hadn't even had the slightest bit of tears leaking out of his eyes so for them to start flowing without warning wasn't expected.

He tried to wipe them off, but more just seemed to flow nonstop. While they leaked, he had started to softly laugh. But it wasn't a laugh of happiness. In fact, it sounded a little broken if you put attention. But then the laugh started to turn into hiccups and the hiccups into sobs.

All the while the candle was still lighting part of Tsuna's face flickering more continuously because of the air that seemed to be blowing onto it. The flame's light was as fragile as its owner state of mind was at that moment. Because the next day Tsuna would appear like nothing happened and would try to forget the moment were he almost broke down.

The cupcake was on Tsuna's lap. Tsuna kept crying his heart out until the sobs started to calm down, and after a long while Tsuna had fallen asleep with tear stains on his face, and a calm expression adorning him while the glow of the candle added a surreal touch to Tsuna's features in the night that was becoming darker by the minute. One could say Tsuna looked as pure and calm that moment as the flames he produced.

It was 8 PM when Tsuna had fallen asleep.

And it was 9:30 PM when Reborn's outline was seen walking towards where Tsuna was. Walking towards the still lighted candle that was just barely holding onto what little it had left since the wax had started to melt.

Reborn stood in front of Tsuna and started to examine his lover's features.

Tsuna had slightly parted lips, and his long eyelashes almost touching his cheekbones. His breathing was slow, and he had an expression that seemed as if he were the most relaxing dream.

But opposite to his features, there were still the various tear stain mark on his cheeks, and his cheeks were just slightly red, because of all the crying Reborn thought.

Just the thought of Tsuna crying had Reborn's stomach twisting in unpleasant ways, and the feeling to suddenly punch someone, especially the person who had caused it.

But sadly, he knew that the one who had caused it was him. Well, not only him, but in fact everyone who was close to Tsuna. He wanted to smack himself on the head against a tree, but refrained from doing so as the Sakura tree was the only tree in sight and it was the one Tsuna was leaning on.

Reborn turned to look at the cupcake that was on Tsuna's lap, and bended to be able to grab it. After grabbing it with his hand, he straightened himself and looked at the already melted candle that had the flame.

He smiled fondly at the flame.

It was just like Tsuna.

Not wanting to die down easily. Not being affected by its surroundings. Never going out, and standing up with determination.

He turned to look at Tsuna again, and his smile became even softer.

He couldn't wait to see Tsuna's smile when he would wake up, and see what they had made for him.

Reborn looked at the flame again, and with a blow of air, everything went dark.

…

Tsuna didn't remember the tree's bark to be so soft. Nor did he remember laying down to sleep; he had slept seating. And he _certainly_ didn't remember there being voices when he fell asleep.

Tsuna jumped from the couch he was laying up and he was about to stand up with a jump and go into a defensive stance if it wasn't for the hand that held his arm down.

He turned to look at the owner of the hand with a glare, but it turned into a confused expression as he saw Reborn smirking at him.

"You finally woke up, Sleeping Beauty." Said Reborn with an amused tone.

Tsuna blushed at the nickname, but then noticed some stares piercing his back, and that he was on the couch that was in his house's living turned to look at the rest of the room and was taken aback when he saw that all of his friends were there, from Dino to Enma to even Hibari. And also Xanxus was there!

The room had gone eerily quiet, until suddenly all the people (or at least most of them) shouted in unison

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA/TSUNAYOSHI-KUN/TSUNA-SAN/JYUUDAIME/TSUNA-KUN /BOSS/TSU-KUN!"

There were some 'kora's and 'Vooiii's over there. He even heard an 'Ushishishi' and a 'Kufufu'. Tsuna had been stunned into silence and he was also gaping.

Yamamoto and Gokudera approached him and they both had smiles on their faces.

"Y-You remembered it?" asked Tsuna with disbelief but you could also hear immense relief and happiness.

"Of course we remembered it, Tsuna!"

"I could never forget such an important day, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna looked at their eyes as if checking they weren't lying.

"Then why did you say it?" Tsuna's voice broke a little at the half of the sentence.

Yamamoto and Gokudera's expressions became a sad smile.

"Because we wanted you to tell us yourself, Tsuna. To see if you valued yourself as much as we value you."

Tsuna's eyes widened. Was that really true?

"B-But then I would trouble you guys." Tsuna said as he looked down, his expression darkening.

Then a voice no one expected was heard.

"If it would be a burden to us, we wouldn't have done it, omnivore. So stop acting like an herbivore and get a hang of yourself." Hibari said with his ever stoic face though you could see a hint of softness in his eyes.

Tsuna couldn't speak. He was just too overwhelmed. He turned to look at the faces of his other friends for confirmation. They were all smiling at Tsuna with soft smiles. The ones who rarely smiled just had little twitchs of their lips, but they could be seen.

Tears threatened to spill, and Tsuna looked at everyone, and smiled. A smile that lighted up the entire room just like the little flame that had lightened Reborn's path to Tsuna in the darkness.

"Thank you everyone."

**Okay, okay! Maybe not much R27 in this chapter but I made it all in a little rush. Maybe I'll correct it or change it other day.**

**And for those wondering, yes, this takes place 3 years after chapter 1. Tsuna is 17 and Reborn is in his full original form.**

**I hurried the end because I'm posting this at 11 PM and I NEED to go to sleep now.**

**Sorry, and Ciao!**


End file.
